We are The Resistance
by inoyamakiori
Summary: "Jika kau bahagia dengan kehidupan, semestinya kau jangan bersedih dengan kematian, karena bagaimana pun kedua hal itu datang dari tangan pencipta yang sama." Sebuah kelompok illegal pemerintah bertemu dengan sebuah kelompok anti-pemerintah. Bisakah kegelapan menerangi kegelapan lainnya? Jika iya, apakah pada akhirnya mereka akan menyerah pada Cinta?
1. We are The Resistance

**We are The Resistance by Inoyamakiori**

**Author Note (PLEASE READ FOR INFORMATION) : Hei semuaaaa! Ini inoyamakiori loohh #alay. Gak nyangka ya sudah 5 tahun sejak kita bersama.. (sedot ingus) Eh ga sampe 5 tahun ya hehehe (ingusnya keluar semua) pertama-tama, atas nama seluruh negara tanah air dan tanah kering dan tanah gersang, kami dari pihak panti jompo tempat Ino-chan di tahan meminta maaf karena sudah lama tidak update dan udah gitu CERITANYA DI UBAH LAGIII. Nah untuk masalah cerita di ubah itu karena Ino-chan sudah berubah dari gadis kecil menjadi remaja yeeeeee #GaJe. Tenang saja sodara sodara, ceritanya tetap buagusss kok #di lempar saos sambel. Silahkan enjoy ceritanya yag sudah di edit mati-matian ini **** thanks and PLEASE REVIEW FOR ADVISE!**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima yang sah deng deng deng.**

**Chapter 1 : The Resistance**

Derap langkah kaki cepat terdengar menggema di koridor yang mewah namun sunyi itu. Sekali-kali pria itu menoleh ke belakang, keringat sangat jelas dilihat di wajahnya. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat berbagai macam ; takut, panik, marah dan sedih. Matanya merah akibat menangis dan ketakutan, bibirnya bergetar hebat seperti juga halnya dengan tubuhnya yang di penuhi luka itu. Ia berbelok beberapa tikungan, namun kecepatannya makin lama makin berkurang. Ia menoleh sekali lagi namun bukan seperti harapannya bahwa koridor itu tetap kosong, di belakangnya sekarang sekitar 10 meter terlihat bayangan gelap. Pria itu berteriak kaget, tangannya yang memegang sebuah pisau kecil terangkat ke udara sebagai refleks.

Bayangan itu maju perlahan, mengangkat tangannya yang di balut katun hitam dan mengarahkannya ke pria itu. Mata pria yang sekarang sudah duduk berlutut ketakutan membesar mengetahui benda apa yang dipegang bayangan di depannya.

Pisau.

Ia yang malang berusaha bangkit dan lari, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dalam hitungan detik, pisau itu telah melayang dari tangan bayangan tepat ke arah sang pria. Dan dalam hitungan detik juga sebuah tangan menghentikan pisau itu dan melemparkannya balik ke arah bayangan. Bayangan itu terlalu kaget untuk bergerak dan pisaunya sendiri menusuk ke arah jantungnya.

Ia jatuh.

Darah menyucur dari arah lukanya dengan deras.

Bayangan itu berusaha untuk bernafas.

Tarikan nafas pertama, tersengal sengal. Pembunhnya berjalan ke arahnya, membuka tudungnya. Rambut panjang indah melambai-lambai di udara.

Tarikan nafas kedua, sangat pelan. Ia berlutut di depan sang bayangan, mencium dahinya perlahan.

Tarikan nafas ketiga.

"Maaf telah mengotori pisaumu. Kalian terlalu lemah untuk bisa menentang kami.."

Tarikan nafas terakhir. Hilang.

"Kami, Para Pemberontak Yang Hilang.. "

Sesudah mengakhiri eksekusinya, ia menoleh ke arah sang pria yang makin ketakutan.

Ia menyeringai.

"_Lorem Inferus.."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking News! Pejabat Negara Keitheryon ditemukan meninggal ditusuk oleh pria tidak dikenal! Anehnya, pria itu juga mati ditusuk oleh Keitheryon! Bisakah ini terjadi?! Pihak polisi menginformasi tidak ada orang lain saat kejadian, tidak ada sidik jari atau bukti lainnya! Lalu siapakah pria yang juga mati itu?! Kita akan segera mungkin mengabarkan kepada Anda! Terus saksikan Breaking News!"<em>

Sesudah itu, layar TV hitam itu mati, menampakkan refleksi perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah yang bergelombang dan dibiarkan tergerai sempurna. Ia berbalik badan dan tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus, Lucy. Seperti biasa kau sangat pintar untuk menyembunyikan pembunuhan. Bahkan sidik jari saja polisi bodoh itu tidak bisa menemukan!" serunya girang kepada perempuan di depannya.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Erz. Aku kan hanya membunuh biasa saja. Tidak seperti kau yang professional sekali. Lagipula Penghilang Sidik Jari kan buatannya Levy-chan." Lucy Heartfillia, yang identitasnya sebagai pembunuh di malam sebelumnya sudah terbongkar tersenyum rendah diri, walau ia bangga sekali. Lucy memiliki rambut pirang keemasan yang ia ikat ekor kuda. Ia juga memiliki mata coklat yang lembut namun menyimpan sejuta kekejaman. Sama halnya dengan mata gelap perempuan berambut merah. Namun di matanya tersimpan lebih banyak kekejaman dan kesadisan, dan.. nafsu untuk membunuh yang tinggi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak membunuh dan mungkin kau sudah bisa melangkahi aku." Erza Scarlet tersenyum lagi. Lucy Heartfillia cuma tertawa dan memeluk temannya itu.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau kutraktir makan di Ghetto Bar?" tanya Erza dengan mata berbinar. Ia sangat suka strawberry cake disana.

"Mauu! Thanks Erza!"

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Aku sekarang bersama Erza, berjalan santai di pinggiran kota Magnolia, mengunyah sebuah permen karet vanilla. Sudah lama sejak kami berdua bisa bersantai begini, berhubung makin banyak teror dari pemerintah untuk kami, jadi makin banyak orang juga yang harus kami musnahkan. Orang yang kemarin aku bunuh itu adalah seorang pejabat pemerintah yang terhubung dalam jaringan Neuson dan orang yang berusaha membunuhnya dulu adalah tidak lain orang yang terhubung dalam jaringan anti-Neuson, Cleosyn. Aku selalu bertanya sendiri kenapa kita yang membenci Neuson harus membunuh Cleosyn juga. Hanya baru-baru ini Erza menjelaskannya padaku.

Neuson : Organisasi gelap dalam pemerintah yang bekerja secara illegal dan tidak diketahui pemerintah sendiri. Mereka ingin menguasai sistem perekonomian negara dengan cara yang sadis dan manipulatif. Hebatnya, pemerintah tidak tahu bahwa Neuson berada 1 atap dengan mereka. Banyak orang sudah termakan ucapan Neuson dan mengikuti mereka untuk saling memanipulasi orang lainnya.

Cleosyn : Organisasi anti-Neuson yang ingin menghentikan Neuson namun dengan cara yang salah, yaitu membunuhi semua orang yang terhubung pada Neuson, termasuk warga sipil yang tidak tahu kejahatan Neuson sebenarnya. Cleosyn juga bersaing untuk menduduki peringkat Neuson sekarang.

Jadi, sebenarnya mereka itu sama-sama jahatnya!

Oh, itu kami sudah sampai di Ghetto Bar!

* * *

><p>Lucy dan Erza segera menduduki kursi sofa yang tersedia di bar itu. Ghetto Bar, walau kecil terlihat sangat elegan. Dindingnya yang di cat coklat dengan semburan emas tampak kontras dengan dekornya yang berwarna merah delima. Sebuah lampu gantung terang tergantung di atas mereka. 1 tahun yang lalu, Erza pernah membunuh seorang Neuson di bar ini, tentu saja dengan penyamaran, dan sejak saat itu karena makanan dan suasananya enak, mereka jadi sering pergi ke bar ini.<p>

Begitu saja Lucy dan Erza duduk, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat Siang dan Selamat Datang di Ghetto Bar! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah.

"Saya pesan Stawberry Shortcake dan Cappucino hangat." Kata Erza cepat. Lucy tersenyum, mengetahui sifat temannya yang tidak sabaran saat memesan menu favoritnya, apalagi Erza sudah jarang memakan cake kesayangannya.

"Kalau saya Ice Cream Oreo dan Melon Juice."

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu sesaat! Terima Kasih!" seru si pelayan lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Sesaat kemudian pesan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan diam yang menenangkan. Tiba-tiba tas Erza jatuh dari pangkuannya sehingga ia harus mengambilnya kembali. Erza kembali memakan kuenya.

"Lu. Arah jam 4-ku. Topi Ferarri. Cleosyn." Kata Erza tiba-tiba, masih santai memakan kuenya. Dengan professionalnya Lucy tidak langsung menoleh dan hanya tertawa seakan Erza bercanda sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya dan Erza tertawa, berkata sesuatu tentang "Rasanya tas kita bersekongkol untuk saling menjatuhkan diri." Lucy tertawa dan memungut tasnya, secepat kilat ujung matanya menoleh ke arah pria yang di maksud Erza. Kacamata yang ia pakai memotret pria itu. Itu adalah kacamata super yang dibuatkan Levy, perempuan tech yang biasa membuat teknologi cangggih.

"Salah satu Dreyar, kelompok Cleosyn yang berpangkat tinggi. Ferrari. Testarossa. Merah. Warna tua dari pink. Pink. Warna perempuan. Bikini. Celana Dalam. CD. Cleosyn Dreyar." Jelas Erza masih santai. "Hubungi Juvia segera."

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut biru seperti ombak di laut mengoles kukunya dengan hati-hati dengan cat kuku glossy pink. Ia berada di kamarnya yang luas dan bertema laut dan pantai dengan hiasan hati-hatian pink dan putih pasir. Semua benda di kamar itu wajar seperti halnya perempuan biasa.<p>

Kecuali 4 hal.

1. Pintunya yang terbuat dari baja anti peluru juga seluruh dindingnya.

2. Ratusan jebakan laser dan slicer.

3. Kamera tersembunyi yang tersebar di seluruh kamar itu

4. 10 cincin laser pemotong di jari perempuan itu.

Gadis itu sudah berada di jari kaki terakhirnya untuk dipoles saat pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis itu kaget sehingga kuas yang ia pegang memulas kuku lainnya, membuatnya berantakan. Ia segera menoleh ke arah penghancur kukunya dan menemukan seorang gadis seumurnya dengan rambut salju dan mata langit tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hi Juvia!"

"MIRAAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Juvia kesal.

"Masa aku tidak boleh menyapa temanku sendiri?" Mira berkata seakan ia telah dikhianati temannya sendiri. Mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Juvia mendesah. Ia tahu Mira hanya bercanda tentang raut mukanya yang sangat mirip lumba-lumba kesepian itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, tanda ia menyerah dan tersenyum.

"Iya, iya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendapat telpon dari Lucy. Rupanya ia dan Erza sedang makan di Ghetto dan menemukan seorang Dreyar disana. Ia meminta kau untuk memata-matai dia. Siapa tahu ia menyimpan banyak informasi tentang Cleosyn." Muka Juvia langsung menjadi kesal.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari misi dan sekarang akan berlibur sebentar! Bisakah kau saja?"

"Tapi mata-mata bukan keahlihanku. Kau sangat hebat dalam ini, jadi Erza memintamu tolong. Ayolah ya Juviiii?" Mira memasang raut lumba-lumba itu tadi, dan terpaksa Juvia mengiyakannya saja.

_'well, Mr. Dreyar, mampukah kau mengetahui sosok sebenarnya dari aku?'_ Juvia menyeringai, _'kita lihat saja nanti.'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Profile Characters<strong>

Name : Lucy Heartfillia

Age : 18

Weapon : Barbed Whip

* * *

><p>Name : Erza Scarlet<p>

Age : 19

Weapon : Battle Axe

* * *

><p>Name : Juvia Lockser<p>

Age : 18

Weapon : Laser Cutter Rings

* * *

><p>Name : Mirajane Staruss<p>

Age : 19

Weapon : Poisoned Arrows

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :) <strong>


	2. In 3 Days

**We are The Resistance by Inoyamakiori**

**Author Note : Haiii all! Ketemu lagi! (bosen liat loe loe semua!) #JK hehehehe (ditendang ayam). So, sorry banget buat semua readers My Doctor is My School's Civilian yang setia karena ceritanya di ubah.. Tapi tenang aja! Ino bakal buat mereka ketemunya di sekolahhh yeee! (kok di bocorin sih?!) Sorry juga kalau ceritanya ini agak membingungkan karena author sendiri juga bingung (kalau bingung ngapain buat cerita?!) but author akan sebisa mungkin membuatnya semakin bagus dan tidak membingungkan. Thanks all! See u soon! (ga ada yang mau liat loe kali Ino!) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer : liat aja sono di chapter 1 udah ada #digampar Fairy Tail milik Hiro Masihma, ide cerita milik inoyamakiori.**

**Chapter 2 : In 3 Days**

Seorang pria muda berjalan terserok-serok di sebuah gang sempit di ujung kota Magnolia. Kaos putihnya yang sudah berhias lumpur dan bercak darah, juga dengan jaketnya yang lusuh membuat ia tampak seperti preman mabuk yang depresi. Sesekali ia menghadah ke atas, membiarkan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Magnolia beberapa hari ini mengenai wajahnya. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik kayu-kayu yang tertutup tenda khusus konstruksi disana dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Setelah beberapa saat pria itu menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya, menimbulkan sebuah asap kecil yang langsung terbilas air hujan. Lalu pada saat itulah ia menangkap sosok seorang wanita berdiri di ujung gang, melihat tepat ke arahnya dengan mata yang tajam.

"Halo, nona. Kau tahu kan wanita tidak boleh berada di luar malam-malam? Apalagi di gang kecil seperti ini. Kau bisa saja menjadi mainan para preman-preman nakal." Kata pria itu, menghidupkan sebatang rokok lagi dan menghisapnya.

"Apakah kau sendiri akan menjadi salah satu dari preman nakal itu?" Juvia Lockser berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan menyodorkan sebuah payung. Pria itu hanya menggeleng dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bukan seorang preman, nona?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu _aku tahu _kau bukan seorang preman?" Juvia balas bertanya padanya dengan nada yang sinis.

"Kenapa sinis, nona? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Mau sebatang rokok?" Pria itu menyodorkan sebatang rokok ke arah Juvia. Juvia menatap batang itu seakan itu kutukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyodorkan rokok dengan jenis yang sama seperti yang kau gunakan? Rokok yang tidak mengandung _polonium _seperti rokok yang kau sodorkan." Juvia berkata dengan tenang, sama sekali belum menyentuh ataupun tahu isi rokok yang sang pria sodorkan. Pria itu hanya menyeringai dan membuang rorok yang ia sodorkan tadi.

"Baiklah, maaf-maaf. Jadi apa yang dilakukan nona secantik kau di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Dreyar."

Mata pria itu berubah menjadi kejam, seakan menandingi mata Juvia. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan sesaat sebelum mata gelap pria itu berubah menjadi seperti semula lagi.

"Oh? Apakah kau kenalannya Mr. Dreyar?" Pria itu tersenyum dan semakin berjalan mendekat ke Juvia.

"Apakah _kau _kenalannya Mr. Dreyar juga?" Juvia juga berjalan maju, cincin lasernya berubah dari keperakan menjadi merah darah, yang mungkin bisa diartikan _mode aktif._

Dalam hitungan detik laser _invisible_ keluar dari cincin Juvia tepat ke arah pria itu. Namun pria itu dengan cepat mengelak dan memelintir kedua lengan Juvia ke belakangnya sehingga tubuh wanita itu sekarang sangat dekat dengan tubuh pria itu. Tangan pria itu yang sudah lepas dari sarung tangannya menampilkan cincin yang sama seperti cincin Juvia, hanya berbeda bentuk. Cincin itu juga menyala merah.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang menggunakan cincin laser. Kau juga harus tau nona secantik kau tidak boleh bermain-main dengan senjata laser berbahaya."

Raut muka Juvia tetap tenang dan terkendali. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba meloloskan diri dari pria itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya kamu? Cleosyn mungkin?"

"Hatiku merasa sakit, nona, kau tidak tahu namaku. Kau juga tidak boleh menuduhku macam-macam. Kelompok kami jauh lebih kuat daripada Cleosyn yang kecengan itu."

"Tapi bukankah kau bekerja untuk Dreyar? Yang adalah seorang Cleosyn?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona. Aku BUKAN salah satu dari kelompok lemah itu." Mata pria itu menjadi kejam seperti tadi. "Kami menguasai Cleosyn, asal kau tahu saja. Dan kami akan menghancurkan Neuson."

Juvia hanya tersenyum, "Kupikir juga begitu." Sinar laser keluar dari cincin Juvia dan tepat menuju ke arah lengan sang pria dan tanpa upaya pertahanan, laser itu menggores lengannya hingga berdarah-darah dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari Juvia. Pria itu roboh sambil merintih kesakitan. Ia menatap Juvia dengan bengis.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu untuk berbincang-bincang padaku sebentar, tuan muda. Terima kasih juga atas informasinya." Juvia berjalan pergi dari pria itu, sekali lagi lasernya mencuat dan menggores kaki sang pria membuatnya mustahil untuk mengejar Juvia sekarang.

"Apa yang diinginkan Rebellem Sole dari kami? Menghancurkan kami? Itu mustahil, sayangku." tanya pria itu sesaat sebelum Juvia hilang dari pandangan.

"Kalian terlalu sombong, Cleosyn. Kami akan menghancurkan kalian dulu." Seru Juvia, menoleh ke arah si pria dan tersenyum manis lalu pergi ke seperti bayangan yang pudar.

"_Lorem Inferus, Gray Fullbuster.."_

Pria itu menekan sesuatu di telinganya dan berkata, "_H__oc__est __G__lacies, __missio __integri__, __Ignis__."_

Gray Fullbuster bangkit dari posisinya, tidak ada bekas luka apapun di tubuhnya. Ia menatap ujung gang tempat sang nona meninggalkannya.

"_Lorem Inferus, iuvenes domina.."_

* * *

><p>Juvia Lockser mengibaskan debu di celannnya sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke kamar tempat ia dan kelompoknya biasa menghabiskan waktu santai. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan banyak sofa dan bantal juga televisi dan berbagai macam permainan. Dulu kamar itu adalah gudang kotor yang katanya berhantu, namun setelah Mira yang sangat suka kebersihan menyulapnya menjadi kamar yang indah dan nyaman, mereka jadi sering menyantai disini.<p>

"Hai, Juvia!" sapa Lucy ramah ketika Juvia masuk. Lucy sedang berada di salah satu sofa, membaca novel romansa kesukaannya. Di sebelahnya adalah Levy McGarden yang juga sedang membaca novel dengan sangat serius. Kadang Juvia berpikir mengapa kedua perempuan ini sangat menyukai novel yang menurutnya membosankan. Di bar kecil terdapat Mira, yang sedang membuat 5 gelas cappucino. Terakhir Erza sedang memoles kapaknya yang sangat besar dan tajam. Bahkan pernah suatu kali Erza tidak sengaja membelah separuh dari markas mereka.

"Hai, Lucy." Balas Juvia, menempatkan diri di sofa empuk dan melepaskan cincin-cincinnya. Ia menaruh senjatanya di gelas kecil berisi air yang seperti air minum biasa namun sebenarnya itu adalah energi refill untuk cincin laser.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan misimu? Apakah kau bertemu dengan Mr. Dreyar?" tanya Mira dan menyodorkan segelas cappucino untuk Juvia. Mendengar kalimat Mira, ketiga gadis lainnya menatap Juvia dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak," Juvia mengulas sebuah senyuman dan melihat teman-temannya yang sekarang semakin penasaran, "Tapi aku bertemu salah satu dari 'Kapten Utama Cleosyn'."

"Lumen Luteo menjalankan aksi?" Erza tersenyum kejam, sekilas nafsu membunuh melintas di matanya.

"Ya, kupikir begitu. Cleosyn semakin menurun dan para Kapten harus beraksi. Mereka pastinya tidak mau kalah dengan Neuson kan?" jawab Juvia, mengerti soal masalah Cleosyn dan Neuson.

"Tapi, bagaimana Lumen Luteo tahu kita akan bertemu Mr. Dreyar dan menunggu di gang sempit? Pastinya seorang Kapten tidak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti itu." Nada suara Lucy terlihat bingung. Di antara kelompok mereka, ialah yang paling baru bergabung.

"Nama kapten itu Gray Fullbuster."

"Sama halnya dengan Cleosyn yang makin menurun, kita Rebellem Sole juga menurun di beberapa waktu terakhir. Teror yang kita dapatkan berasal dari Neuson dan Cleosyn dan sejujurnya itu membuat kita susah. Mereka tau kita sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk membalaskan dendam kita selama ini." Jelas Levy yang daritadi diam, menghiraukan Juvia.

Semua kepala di ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Berdasarkan data yang aku temukan, target Cleosyn adalah Sting Eucliffe dan Rogue Cheney, anak bos Neuson, Jiemma. Cleosyn akan menyamar menjadi siswa di SMA Sting dan Rogue untuk menculik mereka."

"Lho, Mira? Kau tahu darimana informasi seperti itu?" tanya Juvia. Bukankah ia yang harusnya mengetahui hal-hal begitu walau tidak berhasil. Mira menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis sekali. Hingga manisnya seperti gula di tengah Hades.

"Tentu saja dari Mr. Dreyar. Kau kan tidak berhasil menemukan Mr. Dreyar dan malah menemukan Lumen Luteo." Juvia mendecak kesal.

"Mr. Dreyar tidak akan sebodoh itu memberikan informasi sangat berharga. Menurutku ia sudah tahu jika kita akan pergi ke sekolah itu dan berusaha menyelamatkan Sting dan Rogue." Lucy memandang mereka semua seperti hal itu sangat salah. Keempat temannya hanya tertawa dan membuat Lucy menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Oh, kurasa kau mendapatkannya salah Lucy. Kita tidak akan menyelematkan Sting dan Rogue, kita akan _menculik_ mereka, sama seperti yang akan dilakukan Cleosyn. Bukannya Lumen Lueto mengundang kita?" Erza tertawa bengis, menepuk kedua pipi Lucy yang gembung.

"_Discipulus autem erit? Nos?!" _Seru Lucy kaget.

"_Imo, _Lucy. Aku selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang siswa SMA _yang normal._ Kita bisa membuat cowok-cowok jatuh cinta pada kita! Bukankah itu seru?!" Mira menjerit senang. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum mengingat mereka tidak mungkin menjadi seorang siswa SMA yang normal dengan kegiatan dan kekuatan mereka.

"Jadi apakah kita akan menjadi siswa dalam 3 hari?"

"_P__ræpara te__, iuvenum __nobilium feminarum__, __nos ire __ad indagare __aliqua __loca__."_

* * *

><p>"Apakah kalian siap?" Gray Fullbuster bertanya kepada 3 pria muda di depannya dan tersenyum gelap. Ketiganya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sama terulas di bibir mereka.<p>

"Kita akan berangkat dalam 3 hari, jadi persiapkan diri kalian." Salah satu dari ketiga pria itu berkata dengan tenang.

"Baik." Lalu mereka semua bubar ke arah yang berbeda.

"_Leonum, __hic __veniamus__.."_

To be Continued..

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! Translation is available and accurate in Google Translate :)<br>**


	3. First Encounter

**We are The Resistance by Inoyamakiori**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima tapi ide cerita milik inoyamakiori.**

**Chapter 3 : First Encounter**

"Jadi.. Ini sekolahnya?" Lucy Heartfillia menunjuk bangunan di depannya dengan wajah kagum dan tidak percaya. Teman-temannya juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama di wajah mereka.

Lor Cache Academy adalah sekolah paling top dan bagus se-Fiore yang bertempatkan di Crocus, ibukota Fiore. Sekolah SMP dan SMA itu memiliki 3 bangunan utama dan beberapa bangunan kecil di sekitarnya. Gedung SMP berada di kiri, gedung SMA di kanan dan gedung tengah difungsikan sebagai GOR, kantin, perpustakaan, tempat ekstrakulikuler, aula besar, lapangan, kolam renang dan tempat rapat para OSIS. Sedangkan bangunan di sekitarnya adalah gudang, lapangan indoor dan tempat festival sekolah outdoor.

Selain tempatnya yang stratergis dan bangunannya yang mewah, akademik di sini sangat bagus dengan para muridnya sering mendapatkan penghargaan internasional maupun nasional walau mungkin Erza dan Mira akan membawakan ratusan piala jika bergabung di sekolah ini.

"Kurasa begitu.. Aku juga tak menyangka sekolah saja sebegini bagusnya." Kata Juvia juga kagum. Juvia memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menjaga semua tempat dan barangnya simpel dan minimalis... kecuali kamarnya sendiri.

"Namanya juga sekolah elit, tidak salah Jiemma memasukan anaknya ke sekolah ini," Erza tersenyum, "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk! Kita seperti apa saja berdiri di depan gerbang dan nggak masuk"

"Tunggu Erza! A-aku agak malu memakai seragam ini.." kata Lucy perlahan, menarik-narik roknya yang pendek agar lebih menutupi kakinya.

Seragam perempuan disini terdiri atas atasan kemeja putih tulang lengan panjang yang dipadukan rompi hitam dan dasi merah kecil. Bawahan mereka adalah rok merah bercorak kotak-kotak di atas lutut. Tapi berkat Levy yang tidak ikut dalam misi ini, seragam mereka telah di modifikasi untuk menyimpan senjata mereka. Juvia saja yang hanya menggunakan sarung tangan pinknya, dan jujur saja itu agak mencurigakan.

"Malu bagaimana?" kata Erza menyinggungan senyum nakal. Lucy memerah dan terus menarik-narik ujung roknya.

"Paling itu tuh.. Yang besar itu loh.." Goda Mira menunjuk-nunjuk dada Lucy yang memang tergolong besar.

"ERZA MIRAA!" teriak Lucy yang bisa membuat kaca-kaca pecah. Untungnya mereka masuk waktu sekolah sudah di mulai, jadi tidak membuat siswa-siswa tuli.

"Baiklah berhenti membicarakan dada Lucy (Lucy : Juviaaa!), ayo kita masuk saja."

* * *

><p>Setelah 30 menit memutar-mutari sekolah ini, para Rebellem Sole akhirnya sampai di depan kantor kepala sekolah. Mereka pun masuk tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalamnya.<p>

"Aku disini, men." Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka yang ternyata berasal dari kakek tua yang bisa dibilang.. sangat pendek dan bersinar. Keempatnya menatap dia selama beberapa saat. Si kakek bersinar tersenyum sambil berputar-putar.

"_ALIENOS!"_

"Eh? Men. Kalian bilang apa? Men." tanya si kakek tetap tersenyum aneh. Memang benar-benar aneh.

"T-tidak... Kami disini untuk bertemu kepala sekolah." Jawab Mira masih shock melihat sang kakek.

"Kalian berada di depannya sekarang, Men! Aku Ichiya, Men! Kepala sekolah disini, Men!" kata Ichiya, mengendus-ngendus Erza yang langsung tepar terkena tendangan maut sang Titania.

"_Erza__! __I__pse __caput __scholam__!__"_ teriak Lucy yang langsung membantu Ichiya berdiri.

"Thank You, Men." Ichiya bangkit lagi dan menaburkan banyak parfum dari botolnya ke lantai. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Men?"

"Kami siswa baru disini, pindahan dari Magnolia. Uang muka dan uang sekolah sudah di transfer ke rekening sekolah. Rapot dan surat lainnya juga sudah di kirim. Tolong tunjukan daftar pelajaran dan kelas kami." Kata Juvia selayaknya siswa baik dan berprestasi. Ichiya lalu mengeluarkan kertas dari balik rompinya dan membagikannya ke keempatnya.

Mereka dengan cepat berterima kasih kepada Ichiya walau Erza kelihatannya sangat tidak tulus dan keluar dari ruang KepSek. Mereka semua mengaku berumur 17 sehingga dapat memantau Sting dan Rogue yang juga kelas SMA 2 dan Lumen Luteo yang rasanya juga di angkatan yang sama.

"Aku dan Juvia di kelas 11E!" seru Mira girang. Ia dari 3 hari yang lalu sudah sangat antusias menghadapi hari ini dan hari berikutnya. Juvia tersenyum.

"Wah, kalian berarti di lantai 2. Aku dan Lucy di 11C yang di lantai 3." Kata Erza yang senang dapat sekelas dengan sahabatnya. Mira dan Juvia juga sahabatnya, tapi ia dan Lucy memiliki sejarah yang panjang sekali dan membuat mereka sangat dekat. Ia juga salah satu alasan Lucy bergabung di Rebellem Sole.

"Jadi tidak ada yang sekelas dengan Sting atau Rogue. Mereka di kelas 11A, di lantai 1. Duh, kenapa susunan kelas di sekolah ini aneh sih?!" seru Lucy frustasi.

"Tidak apalah Lu. Kita kan bisa ketemu di kantin atau tempat lainnya. Tapi yang membuatku khawatir, di kelas mana ya Lumen Luteo?" Keempatnya saling pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu.

* * *

><p>"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" Suara khas Ms. Kinana membahana di ruang kelas yang besar itu.<p>

"Ms, kita sudah remaja!" salah satu dari sekian banyak murid itu berteriak dan membuat kelas gaduh untuk sementara.

"Tenang, anak-anak. Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran biologinya, kita kedatangan 2 murid baru lagi. Memang hari ini banyak murid baru ya? Sudah ada Gray Fullbuster dan Laxus Dreyar, sekarang ketambahan lagi." Murid-murid tertawa. Juga banyak gadis menoleh sebentar ke arah 2 laki-laki yang ganteng dan keren. Gray mengedipkan satu mata dan Laxus hanya tersenyum keren.

"AAA! GRAY-SAMA MENGEDIP KE AKU!"

"LAXUS-SAMA! KAU SANGAT KEKAR DAN KEREN!"

"JADIKAN AKU PACARMU, GRAY-SAMA!"

"LAXUS-SAMA LIHAT KEMARI!"

Gadis-gadis yang semuanya terpikat kepada 2 lelaki itu menjerit-jerit. Bahkan ada yang sampai lompat-lompat di meja.

"Aku tak mengira menjadi murid lelaki bisa seuntung ini." Bisik Gray ke Laxus yang ada di seberangnya. Laxus hanya mendesah dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Ya, sangat beruntung jika idola mereka tidak memakai baju sekarang."

"AAA! Kapan ini terjadi?!" seru Gray, mencari-cari bajunya sekarang dan membuat gadis-gadis makin menjadi-jadi.

"Diam." Suara Ms. Kinana berubah dari lembut menjadi seperti ular dan sukses membuat kelas diam seperti kuburan. "Oke, sekarang saya akan panggilkan murid baru kita!"

Ms. Kinana pun keluar kelas dan kembali dengan membawa 2 gadis yang sangat cantik dan elegan di belakangnya. Gray dan Laxus seketika duduk tegak di kursi mereka dan menatap kedua gadis dengan tatapan serius.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Mirajane Strauss." Mira dulu yang memulai dengan perkenalan yang sangat singkat dan terkesan kaku. Mata birunya menyapu seluruh siswa di kelas termasuk mata Gray dan Laxus. Ia menatap Laxus sejenak (yang juga menatapnya) dan tersenyum senyuman khasnya, senyuman manis monster. Laxus menyeringai. _'Rebellem Sole..'_

"Juvia Lockser. Kami pindahan dari Magnolia." Kata Juvia dingin, terus menatap Gray yang juga menatapnya. Gray menyeringai kejam saat Juvia menampakkan raut wajah kaget dan kesal.

"Baiklah! Mirajane kau bisa duduk di sebelah Max Alors dan Juvia di sebelah Droy!"

"Tunggu!" seru Laxus tiba-tiba. Seluruh mata disana menatapnya, termasuk Mira dan Juvia yang menatapnya dan berharap listrik dapat keluar dari mata mereka dan membunuh Laxus dan Gray.

"Ada apa, Laxus?"

"Miss, kami kan sama-sama anak baru dan saling tidak mengenal teman-teman sekelas, jadi bagaimana jika Mirajane duduk di sebelahku dan Juvia di sebelah Gray? Guru juga jadi lebih mudah menerangkan pelajaran kami yang ketinggalan. Kasihan anak-anak lainnya harus menjelaskan kepada kami, iya kan?" Mata Juvia dan Mira membesar, shock dan kesal atas perkataan 2 dari Lumen Luteo.

"Itu saran yang cukup bagus.. Tapi apakah Mira dan Juvia bersedia?" tanya Ms. Kinana menatap kedua gadis yang masih shock.

"K-kami.."

"DUDUKLAH BERSAMA KAMI! JUVIA!" teriak Gray kesal. Para gadis-gadis yang suka padanya langsung patah hati dan menangis di pojokan, sementara Juvia hanya melongo.

"Baiklah." Kata Mira agak terpaksa. Laxus dan Gray menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang sama di hati mereka.

Kemenangan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dimana Lucy?! Tadi katanya ke toilet tapi belum kembali juga! Dan aku kesasar lagi! Dimana Lucy dan kelasnya?!' <em>Pikir Erza frustasi. Rasanya dia ingin mengeluarkan kapaknya dan membelah sekolah ini sampai ia menemukan Lucy.

Erza terus berjalan di lorong-lorong yang kelihatannya lorong kelas 10, sampai suatu saat ia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya. Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria lebih tua dari dia yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Titania."

* * *

><p>Lucy sudah keluar dari toilet sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dan tertunduk lesu di samping pintu kelas 12. Ia belum menemukan Erza ataupun yang lainnya. '<em>Kau juga bodoh Lucy! Kenapa pakai ke toilet segala?! Jadinya kan kesasar!'<em> sang gadis menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri dan berusaha berpikir caranya keluar dari bagian gedung besar ini dan menemukan Erza atau kelasnya!

"Lucy..?" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Lucy menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat sosok yang ia sangat kenal dengan baik.

"Natsu?!"

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<br>**


End file.
